An Imperfectly perfect Honeymoon
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Daya had some perfect plans for his and Shreya's honeymoon in the city of Love - Paris, but unfortunately things didn't go as planned... DaReya Fluff. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Where ever French terms are used, English translations have been provided in brackets.**

 **Chapter 1**

'Paris?!' Purvi squealed in excitement.

'Haan! Daya ne kal mujhe bataya. Tab se bas puchna hi mat! I am so excited' said Shreya in delight.

'Girls, kya baatein chal rahi hai?' asked Tarika sitting on a chair next to Purvi.

'Daya sir aur Shreya honeymoon pe kaha jaa rahe hai puch usse' said Purvi.

'Kaha?' asked Tarika.

'Paris four nights five days' said Shreya.

'Wow. Lucky you!' said Tarika enviously.

When the reached the Car park area, Purvi and Tarika both hugged her.

'Enjoy yourselves!'

'Bohot photos click karna'

'Aur hamare liye shopping karna bhoolna mat'

After what seemed like one long hour of endless chatter, Shreya finally reached home. They were supposed to leave the next day and she still hadn't packed all the things.

Daya wasn't home yet. Shreya wondered where he was.

After a quick warm shower, Shreya began to pack their bags. She double checked the list of necessary items to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything important.

When Daya returned home about an hour later, Shreya still wasn't done. He watched her move around the room, whispering frantically to herself.

Shreya felt his arms circling around her waist and she smiled. Daya planted a kiss on her shoulder and making her shiver.

'Aaa gaye aap? Kaha the?' she asked.

'Abhijeet se milne gaya tha. Kitni packing karogi ab? Aur itna saara saaman? Hum sirf 5 din ke liye jaa rahe hai Shreya' said Daya.

'Haan mujhse sab pata hai. Aap fresh hokar aayi. Main ye sab khatam karke aati hu' said Shreya.

'Shreya waise tumne ye pack kiya hi nahi' said Daya pointing at her lacy lingerie. 'Unless you don't wish to wear it at all on our honeymoon...' he said with a naughty grin.

'Daya just get out!' Shreya said angrily and threw a pillow at his face.

He caught it with one hand and left the room howling with laughter.

Shreya blushing furiously murmured, 'Batameez insaan' under her breath and continued chucking things in the bag.

After the packing was finished, she and Daya had dinner and then they went to bed early than usual.

'Waise Daya maine aapse kaha internet se kuch dhoond nikalne ko kaha tha' said Shreya as they lay on the bed.

'Shreya tumhe French words kyu sikhne hai? Hum dono hai na ek dusre se baat karne ke liye', said Daya.

'Haan ya Na toh bolna aana chahiye na' said Shreya.

Daya passed her a small notepad on which he had scribbled something.

 **"Oui" is the word for "yes"**

 **"Non" for "No"**

 **"Le Taxi" for "Taxi"**

 **"Bonjour" for "Good Day or Good Morning"**

 **"Desolé" for "Sorry"**

 **"Merci beaucoup" for "Thank you very much"**

 **"Le Café" for "Coffee"**

'Bas itne hi?' asked Shreya.

'Are toh ab kya poori dictionary saath leke chalni hai?' said Daya.

'Actually ye bohot accha idea hai. Kyun na hum French - English Translation dictionary saath leke chale?' said Shreya brightly.

'Shreya please! Tum poora din uss dictionary me ghus ke baithogi toh meri taraf kaun dhyan dega? Hum Honeymoon pe jaa rahe hai, remember?' asked Daya.

Shreya made a face. 'Okay thik hai. Par baad me kuch problem hua toh mujhe mat kehna'

'Kuch nai hoga Shreya. Relax' said Daya.

Shreya snuggled onto his chest. She couldn't contain her childlike excitement.

 **O -o-o-o**

Their flight touched Charles De Gaulle Airport, Paris, right on time.

With Christmas just two days away, the air of Celebration could be felt all over. Mistletoe's, bells, Christmas trees decorated the place. Tourists swarmed the airport, chattering and laughing.

They left the departure gate ans walked towards the conveyor belt to collect their baggage.

The Christmas decorations cast their reflections on the shiny floors. Shreya eyed the the duty free shops stocked with Chocolates, gift articles and booze.

It was very cold and windy. Both of them were wearing furry jackets to keep themselves warm.

Around them people were muttering non stop in French which neither Shreya nor Daya could understand.

'Mil gayi bag. Chalo ab taxi leke sidha hotel. Raat ke dus baj gaye' said Daya.

'Hotel ka naam kaha likha hai?' asked Shreya.

'Are haan. Main toh bhool hi gaya' said Daya.

He fumbled into his pocket and withdrew a small notepad. He flipped a few pages and said, 'Ye raha. Ab ye Taxi Driver ko dikhayenge Phir leke chalega wo hume hotel tak' said Daya.

Shreya glanced at the writing. It read -

 **Le Royal Parapluie**  
 **Rue de la Pompe**  
 **Paris 75009**  
 **Téléphone: 0000991111**

They stood outside the airport waiting for their Cab. The Parisien street was brightly lit. It had started to empty as it was pretty late. A gust of wind hit them and Shreya shivered.

Shreya cast a look at the Taxi stand on her right. Bright yellow coloured Cabs stood in a single line with "Taxi Parisien" stamped across in big bold letters.

'Hamari Cab kyu nahi aayi?' Shreya asked.

'Wohi toh main soch raha hu. Maine toh hotel ki hi Cab book ki thi jo hume Airport se pick karke hotel le janewali thi. Pata nahi Cab abhi tak kyu nahi aayi' said Daya frowning.

Half an hour passed and still their Cab pickup had not arrived.

'Kya kare? Kahi traffic ki wajah se late toh nahi hua?' Shreya asked.

'Traffic dikhai kaha de raha hai road pe? Saara raasta khali pada hhai. Maine toh suna tha yaha ke log bohot punctual hote hai. Kaha gayi punctuality phir?' asked.

'Daya jaroor kuch problem hua hoga. Mujhe lagta hai hume ek baar hotel call karke pooch lena chaiye' suggested Shreya.

'Hmm. Tum thik keh rahi ho. Mere pass number hai hotel ka' said Daya and then he dialled the hotel's number on the cellphone.

A man's voice answered after two rings.

'Bonsoir, Le Royal Parapluie' (Good Evening Hotel "Le Royal Parapluie")

Daya held the cellphone a foot away from his ear looking slightly irritable.

'Kya hua?' asked Shreya.

'French language me baat kar raha hai. Ab kya puchu isko? Mujhe toh A, B, C, D ko French me kya bolte hai wo bhi nai aata. Sirf "Haan" ya "Na" aata hai.' said Daya.

'Allo? Je ne vous entends pas' the man on the other end of the line was getting impatient.

(Hello? I can't hear you)

Daya sighed and disconnected the call. He and Shreya stared at one another for a moment, wondering what to do next.

The street was almost empty now and passerby threw glances at them now and then.

'Ye log hume pagal samajh rahe honge' said Shreya.

'Sab iss Cab driver ki wajah se hua hai! Ek baar saamne aane do usse phir dekhta hu' said Daya angrily.

'Daya please! Aap aapna gussa control me rakhiye. Hum dusre desh me hai! Aur hum yaha honeymoon par aaye hai. Ladai ya zhagda karne nahi' said Shreya reasonably.

'Haan haan samajh gaya. Kaha reh gaya ye? Ab kab tak intejar karte rahe iska?' ssid Daya impatiently.

'Mujhe thand lag rahi hai aur bhookh bhi' ssid Shreya.

'Mujhe lagta hai yaha rukne se koi fayda nahi. Hum dusri taxi lekar hotel chalte hai. Yaha ke local taxi walo ko hotel ka address pakka pata hoga. Warna thodi der me ye taxi bhi chali jayegi' said Daya.

'Haan. Thik hai chailye' said Shreya.

They approached a Taxi stationed near the Taxi Stand. Daya showed him the address.

'Oui.' said the Taxi driver nodding. (Yes)

Daya and Shreya got in and the taxi sped off into the night. They reached their hotel in twenty minutes.

Shreya admired the grand hotel as Daya paid the taxi fare. The hotel was four storeys tall with numerous square glass windows.

'Chale?' Daya asked smiling at her.

'Haan' said Shreya returning his smile.

The lobby was grander. A huge fountain lay on one side. The colourful lights was making it look really beautiful. The Christmas decorations spanned majority of the area. They approached the reception desk.

A charming young lady greeted them. She was extremely good looking and had a dimpled smile.

'Bonsoir Madame et Monsieur! Comment je peux vous aider?' she asked them.

(Good Evening Sir/ Madam. How can I help you?)

'Er...' said Daya anxiously.

He looked at Shreya and she returned his confused look. Both of them were clueless what to speak next.

Another guy at the reception whispered something into her ear and the lady asked, 'Vous ne parlez pas la française? Ce n'est pas une problème. Est - ce que vous avez une résérvation?'

(Don't you speak French? No problem. Do you have a reservation?)

'Wo kuch "reservation" ki baat kar rahi hai' Shreya whispered.

'Oui. Oui. (Yes. Yes) Reservation' said Daya and withdrew a thin envelope from his hand bag. It contained their room booking details.

Daya handed it over and they waited. The lady at the reception desk clicked a few times on the laptop. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the booking details.

Then she turned to Daya and said, Mais, Monsieur le résévation pour le suite lune de meil est pour le vingt cinq décémbre'

(But Sir, the booking for the Honeymoon Suite is for 25th December i.e after two days as per the records.)

Daya stared at her blankly. He hadn't understood a word she had said.

She handed him the booking details and pointed at the date. It read 25th December.

'Le date est différent', she repeated.  
(The booking date is different)

'Kya hua Daya?' Shreya asked.

'Aisa kaise hoga? Wo keh rahi hai ki room ki booking date do din baad ki hai' said Daya.

'Par...' said Shreya looking confused.

'Maine toh humare travel booking agent ko clearly bola tha ki mujhe 22nd December ki booking karni hai. Woh mere pehchan wala hi hai' said Daya.

'Oh no ab kya kare?' Shreya asked.

'Ruko main usse phone karke baat karta hu India me.' said Daya.

He frantically dialled the agent's number. His name was Rohan.

He picked up after after 10 rings.  
'Kaun hai be? Subah subah pareshan kar raha hai!' said Rohan in a rude voice.

'Tera Baap!' Daya yelled. 'Senior Inspector Daya baat kar raha hoon!'

Shreya threw a scared look at the reception. The hotel staff was eyeing Daya with immense dislike and were looking scandalised.

'Desolée, Desolée' Shreya muttered and apology but it had no effect whatsoever.

(Sorry. Sorry)

After five more minutes of yelling, Daya handed over his cell phone to the lady at the reception.

She took it quite reluctantly and spoke to the agent in rapid French. Then she handed back his phone to Daya who spoke to the agent one more time.

Shreya could see that Daya was shaking in anger. She hoped he won't do anything stupid. She wanted this drama to end as soon as possible.

When Daya disconnected the call she asked him rather timidly, 'Kya kaha uss agent ne?'

'Sab gadbad ho gayi Shreya. Jee chahta hai uss Rohan ko abhi mere haath ke teen chaar thappad lagalu' said Daya fuming.

'Daya please...' said Shreya casting a glance in the direction of the reception.

'Usne galati se do din baad ki booking ki hai hotel room ki. Yaani ke 25th December ki' said Daya.

'Kya?' Shreya said in a loud voice.

'Haan sahi suna tumne. Uss Rohan ke gadhe ne shayad thik se suna nahi jab main usse bataya. Do din baad ki booking ki hai aur ab maafi maang raha hai mujhse! Saamne hota na toh...' said Daya.

'Lekin kya abhi koi room nahi mil sakti yaha?' asked Shreya.

'Nahi. Saari rooms booked hai. Usne baat ki reception walo se. Christmas hai toh tourists ki bheed hoti hai' said Daya.

'Toh ab?' asked Shreya in a panicky voice.

'Lagta hai aaj raat Paris ki sadko par guzarni hogi' said Daya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'B - bahar?' Shreya whispered uncertainly.

'Haan. Aur koi option nahi hai. Ek baar uss Rohan ko mere saamne aane do. Khoon kar dunga uska' said Daya angrily.

It was a chilly and windy night in Paris. They walked down the staircase with baby steps wondering what to do and where to go. Shreya eyed the almost empty street apprehensively. She was not scared but roaming on the streets at night of a completely foreign country speaking a foreign language made her a little peaky.

'Kaha jayenge hum? Mujhe toh yaha ka kuch bhi nai pata aur upar se ye french!" Daya hissed.

'Excuse me? Hum honeymoon pe aaye hai na? Toh phir itna mood off kyu kar rahe ho?' said Shreya.

'Toh kya karu? Almost 12 bajne wale hai. Kaha jayenge hum?' said Daya.

Shreya thought for a moment and then she let out a whoop of joy.

'Kya hua?' asked Daya.

'We are lucky, it's christmas. Hamare hotel se Eiffel tower bohot nazdeek hai' said Shreya brightly.

'Ha toh?' asked Daya, looking lost.

'Toh kuch nahi. Hum abhi Eiffel tower dekhne jaa rahe hai!' said Shreya.

'Kya? Abhi? Par maine tour guide me dekha tha ki wo 11 baje tak hi khula rehta hai' said Daya.

'Maine kya kaha? We are lucky, it's christmas. Christmas ke waqt wo 12 baje tak khula rehta hai. Aur hum akele nahi hai. Dekho aur log bhi hai aur shayad kuch café bhi khule rahenge 12 baje tak' said Shreya.

As Shreya had rightly said, Daya saw and heard a few late night shoppers in the distance, chattering away.

His mood lifted a bit as they took a piettone and began to walk towards their destination.

'Paris truly lives up to it's motto "the City of Lights". It's gorgeous, isn't?' said Shreya.

Daya nodded and shot a wary glance behind them.

Shreya suddenly let out a giggle.

'Kya hua? Has kyu rahi ho?' he asked.

'Kahi tum dar toh nahi rahe na? Mujhe nahi pata tha Senior Inspector Daya ko choro se darr lagta hai' she said.

Daya shot a look and saw a mischevious gleam in her eyes.

'Aaj mujhe bilkul bhi darr nahi lag raha. Tum ho na meri bodyguard choro se bachane ke liye' said Daya.

'Paris is a very safe city. Maine aise suna tha. Toh tumhe darne ke zaroorat nahi hai waise' said Shreya laughing.

'Accha? Agar maine kuch karna start kiya na toh tumhe pakka dar lagega' said Daya pulling her dangerously close.

'Daya! We are in public place' said Shreya looking slightly alarmed.

'Dekho, maine kuch kiya bhi nahi aur tum darr gayi' said Daya laughing.

'Shut up!' she said and put an arm around him.

They continued to walk in silence for sometime and then Daya said, 'Kabhi socha bhi nahi tha hamari honeymoon trip aise hogi' said Daya.

'Offo! Ab phirse silent man mat ban jaana. Look at the bright side, kyu hum kabhi bhi raat ko 12 baje Eiffel tower dekhne aata agar aaj hume hotel room mil jata?' asked Shreya.

'Hmm... sahi keh rahi ho tum. Phir bhi main tumhe takleef nahi dena chahta tha' said Daya.

'Main bohot enjoy kar rahi hu Daya. Aur jab hum saath hai tab main kahi par bhi enjoy kar sakti hoon' said Shreya smiling at him.

'I love you' said Daya.

'I love you too' said Shreya.

They were now very close to the Seine River. The street as almost empty. And all they could hear was the rustling of tree leaves in the chilly breeze and the sound of the river.

The could clearly see the Eiffel tower in the distance blanketed by thousands of dazzling lights, casting a golden sheen on the Seine's surface.

'It's beautiful' Shreya mouthed looking at the enormous structure in wonder.

'Haa... par tumse jyada nahi' said Daya giving her a peck on her cheek.

Shreya looked at him adoringly. They shared an intense eyelock making her blush.

'Selfie?' she finally said, breaking the eyelock.

They took many selfies with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

'Waha tak jate jate 12 baj jayenge' said Daya.

'Hmmm... you are right. Kal wapas aayenge' said Shreya.

'Waha dekho ek café khula hai. Chalo jaldi' said Daya pulling her behind him.

Just as the reached the cafe, they saw the owner locking the door.

'Oh no!' Shreya exclaimed catching him attention.

The owner was a young and a quite good looking guy.

He threw a flirty smile at Shreya and approached them.

'Je suis desolée, nous sommes fermés' he spoke in fluent french.

'Uh... café mais pas de problème.' said Shreya. (Uh... Coffeee but it's okay, no problem)

'Vous êtes touristes?' he questioned. (Are you tourists?)

'Umm...Oui' said Shreya uncertainly. It sounded something like "tourist" (ummmm... yes)

Daya and Shreya turned to go when he called them back.

'Un moment, mademoiselle!'  
(Excuse me m'aam)

'Oui?' said Shreya. (Yes?)

'Aimeriez-vous avoir du chocolat chaud?' he asked. (Would you like some hot chocolate?)

Both Daya and Shreya looked at him confusedly, not having understood a word he said.

'Le chocolat chaud?' he prompted.

'Oui, oui!' said Daya quickly.

'D'accord. Assiez - vous s'il vous plaît' he said. (Please have a seat)

'Oui, Oui kya kar rahe ho? Kya bol raha tha wo?' said Shreya.

'I think wo hume chocolate de raha hai' said Daya.

'Kya? Chocolate ki baat kab ki usne?' asked Shreya.

'Kuch shokolat, shokolat bol raha tha na wo!' said Daya.

'Huh! Isliye maine kaha tha dictionary lekar aate hai' said Shreya.

'Hume dictionary ki zaroorat nahi he' said Daya.

Within few minutes he was back with two mugs of hot chocolate.

'Je m'appelle Jacques. Et vous?' he said. (My name is Jack. And yours?)

'Uh... non' said Shreya trying to tell him with sign language that wasn't understanding him.

'Oh ye toh hot chocolate hai!' Daya exclaimed taking a sip.

Daya was liking the guy lesser and lesser by each passing minute. He wasn't able to understand a word he were saying. And he wasn't liking the guy openly trying to flirt with Shreya. It wss obvious. The guy was ignoring him as if he didn't exist. He had eyes only for Shreya. He could see him eyeing her her with great interest. Daya had a sudden urge to put an arm around her so as to give a clear signal to him that she was not to be messed with.

'Tu est belle madesmoiselle' said Jacques. (You are very beautiful)

Shreya blushed at the compliment. 'Merci beaucoup' she sai d clutching Daya's arm. Daya stared at her, narrowing his eyes.

'Oui' said Jacques. His face fell slightly as his gaze rested over Daya.

Shreya and Daya paid for their hot chocolates and then bade goodbye to Jacques.

'Bonne Nuit, Joyeux Noël en avance et Bonne Séjour!' he called after them. (Good Night, Merry Christmas in advance and Happy Stay in France!)

'Merci, Merci!' said Shreya and Daya waving to him until they turned round the corner relishing the hazelnut flavoured hot chocolate (Thank you, Thank you)

'Last me kya bola?' said Daya.

'Mujhe kya pata!' said Shreya and both of them burst out laughing.

'Toh thank you kyu bola tumne?' asked Daya.

'Tumne bola isliye maine bhi bola' said Shreya giggling.

'Waise aisa kaha usne tumse ki tumne blush kiya?' asked Daya.

'You noticed that?' asked Shreya.

'Ofcourse! Dekh raha tha main kaise flirt kar raha tha tumhare saath. Meri taraf to dhyan bhi nahi diya usne ek baar bhi' said Daya.

'Pata hai wo mujhe keh raha tha ki main bohot sundar lag rahi hu' she said trying not to laugh.

'Oh! Nice.' said Daya making a face. 'Ye baat barabar samajh aayi tumhe. Aur mujhse toh kehti ho ki French nahi aati'

'Offo Daya! Maine hamari flight me ek educational video dekhi thi. Usme sikhaya tha iska matlab. Aur bhi bohot kuch sikhaya tha par sirf yahi yaad raha mujhe' said Shreya winking at him.

'Huh' said Daya and settled into a huffy silence.

'Usne hamari itni help ki aaj. Woh nahi hota toh hume itna aacha hot chocolate kaha milta?' she said after a minute.

'Isse accha toh bhukhe hi reh jate hum' Daya muttered to himself and Shreya heard him.

'Tum jealous hote ho na tab aur jyada handsome lagte ho' she said.

'Please ab ye jhoothi taarif karke mujhe manane ki koshish mat karna' said Daya feigning anger.

'Main kabhi jhooth nahi bolti' said Shreya.

'Mujhe french nahi aati iska accha fayda utha rahi ho tum.' said Daya.

'Mujhe bhi kaha aati hai. Sirf kuch words aate hai' said Shreya.

'Iska badla toh main lekar rahunga. Dekhna tum' said Daya warningly.

'Accha? Dekhte hai' she said and laughed.

'Toh kab loge iska badla tum?' she asked.

'Waqt aane par sab pata chal jayega' he said.

They walked further for some time. It was quite difficult to walk with their suitcases.

Shreya yawned just as Daya finished his hot chocolate. 'Kahi baithne ke liye bhi jaga nahi hai' she said.

'Waha dekho kuch park jaisa dikh raha. Chalo jaakar dekhte hai' he said.

They approached the park. Fortunately the gate was not locked. Daya pushed the gate open and it creaked slightly.

'Yaha kahi park bench hoga' said Daya looking around.

Shreya looked to her right and saw a huge playground. It was empty but she saw a swing rock back and forth.

'Probably the wind' she thought and looked away. The rocking swimg in the empty playground was freaking her out.

'Yaha safe hoga?' she asked doubtfully.

'Don't worry. Kuch nahi hoga' said Daya gripping her hand tightly.

She shivered as the branches tossed eerily with the wind. The moon was half hidden beneath the clouds. She jumped at the scuttling sound in the undergrowth.

'Probably a rat or a squirrel' he said to herself. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so jumpy.

'Dekho waha par bench hai. Chalo' said Daya.

They had merely taken a few steps when Shreya stopped suddenly.

'Kya hua?' asked Daya.

Shreya looked towards the sky.

Snowflakes started drifting down upon them. She couldn't believe it.

'Oh my! It's snowing!' she exclaimed.

It had began to snow heavily all of a sudden. Daya and Shreya ran under the shelter of a tree in the park.

'I don't believe this! Don't we even deserve a good night's sleep?' said Daya, his teeth chattering slightly.

'Lets get our coats.' said Shreya. She rummanaged inside the bag and withdrew their woolly coats, scarves and gloves.

'Wow!' Shreya said in joy catching the snowflakes in her hand. All her fear seemed to have vanished.

Daya watched her with an amused expression on his face. Seeing her alight with excitement made him remind of his School trip to Shimla.  
He watched her relishing the fine memories of his childhood days.

'We are going to be buried in the snow!' said Shreya who was already ankle deep.

'Ab wapas aajao! Bimar pad jaogi!' Daya called after twenty minutes

'Kuch nahi hoga! Tum bhi aa jao!' said Shreya.

'Uff! Ye ladki bhi na! Mujhe jabardasti lana padega isko wapas' said Daya and moved towards her.

The trees and bushes surrounding them were covered in a blanket of snow and the grass was fully buried underneath it.

The snowfall had somewhat thinned.

'Shreya chalo... ab bohot ho gaya' he said pulling her by her hand.

Just as he turned back, a smowball hit him in the back of his head.

He whipped around, leaving her hand and saw another one coming. He quickly ducked and dodged it. Shreya's shrill laughter erupted in the silent park.

'Ab tum nahi bach sakti!' said Daya and scooping up some snow from the ground, he pelted it towards her.

It hit her on the arm. A quick snowball fight ensued where Daya was hit squarely in chest twice.

Daya ran after her to catch her but she was a fast runner.

'Oh no! Wo dekho!' Daya yelled suddenly.

Shreya turned to look behind and was met with a face full of snow.

'Ha! Caught you!' Daya said jubiliantly.

'Ouch!'

Daya saw Shreya trip on her own foot and fall to the ground.

He rushed to her side.

'I am so sorry! Are you hurt?' he asked.

'Kuch nahi hua mujhe don't worry' she said half laughing.

He removed the flurry from her hair, without breaking the eye contact. Before they knew what was happening, they were kissing.

His hands were in her hair and she was kissing him back fiercely. He pushed her against the soft ground and her hands were wound around his neck.

The kiss was such a wonderful distraction from all the tension and setbacks they had to face since their arrival in Paris, that they didn't care that they were in the public park alone in the dead of the night or that they were lying in the freezing snow.

The pleasurable moans coming from her were such a turn on that Daya wanted to keep kissing her forever on the snow.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they got up, slightly breathless and their faces flushed and moved towards the wooden park bench. The snowfall had stopped and the moon shone brightly in the sky.

'Goodnight' said Daya kissing on top of her head.

Shreya smiled and settled comfortably into his arms. Exhausted from the entire day's activity, she couldn't help falling asleep in the cocoon of his warm and comfortable arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - There is slight Mature content at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Shreya stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. The morning had dawned cold and dreary. The wooden bench felt hard and cold under her body. She saw Daya talking to someone on the phone. He looked angry.

When he hung up and saw that Shreya was awake, he went over to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Good morning' he said.

'Good morning... subah subah kispe gussa kar rahe the?' asked Shreya.

'Rohan se baat kar raha tha. Maine kaha usse ki mujhe dusre kisi hotel ka booking karke do. Koi bhi saste wala hotel. Hum yaha aise sadko par rahi reh sakte.' he said.

'Toh kya kaha usne?' asked Shreya.

'Call karne wala hai mujhe adhe ghante me.' said Daya.

They sat in silence for sometime and then Shreya asked, 'Ab kya kare? Kaha jaye?'

'Yaha paas me ek restaurant hai. Waha chalte hai' said Daya.

'Wo kal wale cafe me nahi jaana?' she teased him.

'Nahi. Mujhe cafe se sakt nafrat hai' said Daya feigning anger and Shreya burst out laughing.

They walked into the restaurant after they made themselves a bit presentable.

'Main abhi ladies room me jakar aati hu. Tab tak tum order de dena.' said Shreya.

She went to the ladies room to freshen herself a bit and when she came back she found Daya trying to make the waiter understand what his order was.

Shreya glanced at the menu card. Almost every name was foreign to her and she couldn't even make out if the mentioned dishes were vegetarian or not. Finally they settled with crêpes and café.

'Humare hotel me uss Rohan ne veg food ki bhi arrangement ki thi. Kash usne thik se booking kiya hota' said looking morose.

'Wo koi dusra hotel dekh raha hai na? Kuch na kuch toh mil hi jayega' said Shreya cheerfully.

They finished with their breakfast and were wondering what to do when Shreya heard music.

'Do you hear that?' she asked.

'Haan... bahar kaun music baja raha hai. Kahi street musicians toh nahi? Maine bohot suna hai unke baare me. Kamal ka music hota hai' ssid Daya.

'Chalo dekhte hai bahar jake' she said excitedly.

They paid for their food quickly and stepped out into the street.

'Daya tum sahi keh rahe the!' she said as they saw a few musicians entertaining a small crowd of people.

There were other performers too, wearing colourful dresses and juggling apples.

'I think ye Irish music hai. Mujhe bohot pasand hai' said Daya.

'Aise kya khaas baat hai Irish music me?' asked Shreya.

'Mujhe uske beats bohot acche lagte hai. Usme Harp, Bagpipes aur drums ka istamal kiya jata hai' said Daya.

The songs were highly entertaining and soon they were joined by large crowd of people cheering and applauding the musicians.

It was a totally new side of Paris she was seeing and she was really enjoying it.

Daya spotted a stall on the street selling macaroons. He and Shreya walked over to the stall to buy the colourful macaroons. Hand in hand, they stopped at a few more food stalls stocking up on sandwiches, baguettes, croissants to last them for the rest of the day. They even brought themselves a triple sundae sprinkled with cocoa and chocolate chips.

Daya stared at Shreya as she slurped the icecream. He had a sudden urge to cuddle and kiss her. They were on their honeymoon after all and he was finding it difficult to control himself.

His mind kept drifting towards thoughts involving both of them skin on skin... kissing and making passionate love. He groaned. He hoped they would find a room soon.

They whiled away the rest of the day strolling the parisien streets, their suitcase trundling behind them when atlast Daya's cellphone rang.

It was their tour manager who told them that he had found a honeymoon suite for them.

It took them almost two hours to reach the dingy motel by cab. The streets were dimly lit and the area was not very crowded.

'Ye safe toh hoga na?' sha asked.

'Haan... usne kaha mujhe koi problem nahi hoga' said Daya.

The check took hardly fifteen minutes and together they climbed the rickety wooden staircase towards their room.

Daya unlocked the door and Daya and Shreya stepped inside the room.

Daya switched on the light which flickered slightly and let out a sputter of indignation.

'What the hell?' he said.

Shreya eyed the shabby hotel room. It was very small with a bed in the centre. The wood had been chipped off in places and a musty smell lingered in the room.

A side table lay in the corner, next to a medium size wardrobe. A small window gave view of the street below.

'Ye room select ki hai uss aadmi ne' said Daya in disgust eyeing the lopsided sign over the bed which read "Suite de lune de miel" (Honeymoon Suite)

Shreya shut the door and said, 'Daya please complain mat karo. Kam se kam room to mil gayi'

Daya looked at her and smiled naughtily. 'Sahi baat hai. Mere khayal se ab hume complain karne me time waste nahi karna chahiye' he said and scooped her up in his arms.

Shreya giggled and put her arms around his neck.

'Main bata nahi sakta tumhe mujhe iss pal ka kab se intejar tha' he said and lay her gently on the bed. Removing his shoes he climbed onto the bed and crawled up a little further so that his knees were placed on either side of her waist. As he lowered himself on top of her, there was a loud - 'CREEEAAK!'

Shreya jumped at the noise. 'Wo kya tha? I hope there are no rats here' she said eyeing the floor suspiciously.

Daya sat up and once again their was a loud creaking sound. They finally knew where it was coming from. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Their bed was creaking!

'Bas ab yahi hona baki tha' he said.

Shreya laughed.

'Par koi baat nahi. Hume isse kya fark padta hai?' he said winking at her.

He propped himself on one elbow next to her and started to unbutton her shirt, kissing the side of her neck occasionally.

'You deserve a much better honeymoon than this. I can't believe we are -'

He stopped talking as Shreya had pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

'Shut up' she said. 'I hate disturbances. Abhi abhi toh tumne kaha tha tumhe inn sab cheezo se fark nahi padta?'

Daya chuckled and began to kiss her hungrily. He worked his lips hungrily on her, licking, sucking and biting.

Within minutes their clothes had been discarded and he was on top of her kissing every inch of her body.

Her moans blended with the obnoxious creaking of the bed.

Her toes curled and she wrapped her legs around him as he sank deep inside her. They began to move in a steady rhythm, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other.

"Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak."

The bed was rocking with them, it's weak springs making audible squeaking noises.

'I hope we don't break the bed. It is so fragile it looks like it could give way any moment' Shreya said between the pants and gasps.

'Who cares? Besides I won't mind breaking the bed' Daya mouthed as his movements gained momentum.

"Uhnnnn..." she moaned.

Shreya blushed burying her face into his chest getting the meaning of his double inneundos.

'Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeeeeek...'

'Uuuhhhh... ohhhh' Daya groaned collapsing on top of her having reached the peak of pleasure.

His forehead against her, he kisses her passionately. 'Ohh... uh... you are amazing... I love you'

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Four Days later, CID Bureau -**

'Kaisi thi trip?'

'Eiffel tower wale photo me tum kitne acche lag rahe ho!'

'Paris me honeymoon. So romantic'

Daya and Shreya were surrounded by an excited chatter.

'Are yaar batao to sahi, kaisi hui trip?' asked Abhijeet.

'Bakw-' began Daya

'Bohot acchi hui.' Shreya cut him across. 'Main nahi jaanti thi ki Daya itne romantic ho sakte hai.'

Whistles and cheers erupted around them.

'Pata hai, hum raat 12 baje gaye the Eiffel tower dekhne! Aur uss time snowfall bhi hua tha' said Shreya.

Daya watched her speak silently with a frown on his face.

'Aur shopping?' someone asked.

'Shopping ki na! Bohot saari shopping ki aur thoda bohot sightseeing bhi. Par jyada kuch ghumna nahi hua' said Shreya.

'Haan obviously... wo toh tum logon ne jyada time hotel room me -' Abhijeet was saying.

'Haan haan aur bed to itni awaz kar raha tha ki puchu mat' said Daya.

Pindrop silence followed his pronouncement and Daya realised what he had just said what meaning the others must have deduced from it. He chanced a glance at Shreya who seemed to be dying of embarassment.

'Are yaar mera matlab hai ki... chuha ghus gaya tha room me' Daya explained hastily.

'Oh accha accha... chuha' said Abhijeet trying not to laugh but it was no use as at that precise moment, Purvi let out a snort of laughter and everyone burst out laughing around them.

Shreya gave him an I-am-going-to-kill-you-look and he made an apologetic gesture at her.

When the laughter and chatter finally died down and everyone settled back to work, Daya said to Shreya, 'Sabse jhooth kehne ki kya zaroorat thi?'

'Kya zhooth kaha maine?' she asked.

'Yahi ki humne honeymoon bohot enjoy kiya? Sach sach bata deti na kya problem hua tha'

'Problem hua tha accomodation ka par iska matlab ye toh nahi na ki maine enjoy nahi kiya. Tum aise bol bhi kaise sakte ho?' she said.

'Mujhe accha lage isliye tumne sabse jhooth kaha. Lekin ab mere saamne sach bolne me kya problem hai tumhe?' he said.

'Main sach hi keh rahi hu. Main sach me bohot enjoy kiya. Mujhe zhooth bolne ki aadat nahi.' she said calmly.

When Daya continued to look depressed, she took his hand in her and said, 'Daya har baar ye zaroori nahi hota ki har plan perfect hi hona chahiye. Kabhi kabhi imperfect situation bhi perfect hote hai jaise hamara honeymoon tha. Hum sadko par soye ya kisi saste hotel me rahe isse mujhe koi fark nahi padta. Main tumse ye kitni baar keh chuki hu. Jab hum saath hai tab baki koi bhi cheez mere liye important nahi rehti' she said.

He could see what she meant. Their emotions were honest and true. Their love was pure. She was right. Nothing else mattered when they were together.

'Sahi keh rahi ho tum. Jab hum saath hote hai tab imperfect situation bhi perfect hi hoti hai' he said kissing her cheek.

'I love you so much Daya' she said.

'I love you too' said Daya. 'Waise Shreya tumhe sabse jyada kya enjoy kiya Paris me?'

'Sab kuch. Aise ek nahi main nahi bata sakti' she said. 'Aur tumne?'

'Ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai Shreya?' he said giving her a pointed look.

She hit him playfully on his shoulder and muttered, 'Batameez kahi ke'

'Batameez kyu? Mere wife ke sasth romance enjoy karne me kaise shram? Lekin agar sabse jyada mujhe wo squeaking bed accha laga! I wish hamare ghar pe bhi waisa hi ek hota' he said laughing making her blush crimson.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
